Last promise
by sora kazega
Summary: A boy is found outside Konoha's gates. He gets taken to the orphanage and befriends naruto. What adventures wil he have! Read to find out!pariings unknown
1. prologue

**Disclamer: i dont own naruto**

**AN:** My first story enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Last promise**

**Prologue**

The boy kept running and running, never glancing back. He jumped over stumps, avoided low hanging branches, and forced his way through the bushes. He kept running through the forest, by now it was far in the night. He was scared; he could still hear the agonizing screams! He was tired, but he knew if he were to stop, it would be over. His little feet carrying him as fast as they could, for as long as they could.

A few hours have past and the little boy was still going strong, although not running anymore. He was running out of energy, even he so young, knew that he was at his limit. All the same he kept going, always still unaware of where to because he would keep it, his promise.

Three days have passed and our little hero is now waking up in a big, hollow tree. He was hugging his bag which held his most prized possessions. Boy, what was he happy that he had taken those survival lessons for 'if you were ever lost in the forest'. He now ate his breakfast which consisted of: a variable of plants and water from the river. After he had replenished his energy he started to walk again, on the road of the unknown.

Two week have now passed since the first night. And our little hero is tired. He is covered in bruises form head to toe. He has caught a slight cold from the freezing nights in the forest. He has woken up early today, again. He is haunted by those nightmares. He after days of walking sees an end in to the rows of trees. He starts running towards his shining light of hope. With his last spurt of energy he runs toward the forest line and jumps into the light, while losing consciousness. The last thing he sees is a big gate with a sign on it.

* * *

**AN:** yeah that's the prologue! Hope you liked it! pelase review so that i cna keep improving it! Thx !


	2. CH1: A new life

**Disclaimer: **I don't own naruto

**AN:** Here's the first chapter, I'm stll doing the outlines of his personality so dont' be surprised if it's differnt later! buit enough chit chat! Here's chapter one, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: A new life

It was going to be a beautiful day in Konoha, the sun was rising and no sign of clouds. It was still early, around 5 in the morning, so everybody was still asleep. But it you took a closer look you would find two people awake. They were the city's gatekeepers. Both of them were in their mid twenties, groggy and in a bad mood. "I hate Tuesdays and I hate being on the morning shift! Hey Izumo could you please remind me why we took this job?" complained the one called Kotetsu Hagane,. He had black spiky hair and a big bandage on his nose. The other, Izumo Kamizuki had brown hair which covers his right eye. He replied: "I don't know? Oh yeah, maybe because we were forced to by the hokage! And it's not like I enjoy being up this early, Kotetsu! It's just so damn boring: nothing ever happens!" "Isn't that a good thing Izumo?" "Yes I suppose it is," sighed Izumo "I just wished that somebody would come and make this job a little bearable. And as if the gods had heard his prayer, they saw a little boy jump out of the tree line and collapse in front of the gate. "Well I'll be dammed!" said a surprised Kotestu. Both of the gate keepers slowly approached the child lying face down on the road. The boy had jet-black hair except for his bangs which were a snow-white. The kid couldn't be much older than five or six. He had ripped clothes and was covered in bruises. He was also carrying a backpack. Izumo picked up the child and said: "What the hell is a young kid like him doing in the forest? I think that I should bring him to the hospital so he can be fixed up. Can you keep watch over the gate while I do that?" Kotestu sighed, he had been the one who had wanted a little change of scenery but still agreed.

So Izumo went through the silent village to the hospital. The secretary was still real drowsy and snapped out of her trance when she noticed that the door had been opened. She saw Izumo come I with a child and listened to his explanation. She nodded and called a nurse. Izumo gave the child to the nurse and said: "I'm going to report what has happened. I'll be right back." And he was gone in a twirl of leaves. The boy was brought to a room and was being healed. The boy didn't really have any dangerous wounds but the nurse was worried about how thin the boy was. While wrapping up his biggest cut, she heard him groan. The boy woke up and looked up with big, puffy, leaf-green eyes. The eyes didn't have that playful glint that most kids had; these eyes showed a lot of sadness. It looked like the boy hadn't slept in a while instead he must have cried a lot. The nurse was wondering what this boy had been through when the door opened to show an old man followed by Izumo. The man was in a white robe wearing a red with white hat with the kanji for fire on it. This man was called Sarutobi Hiruzen, nicknamed 'the professor'; he was the leader of Konaha, the hokage. The hokage asked: "Is this the child you found Kamizuki?" "Yes sir, we found him unconscious on the ground before the gate." The child looked around real fast, like he was trying to find a place to hide. His eyes showed fear, he was afraid and confused he had no idea where the hell he was and how he had gotten here. When he noticed that there was no place to hide he crawled to the back of the bed and made himself as small as he could. "Hello there," said the hokage in a soothing voice while he approached the child, "what's your name and where did you come from? The child stayed quiet and didn't answer. After a few minutes the hokage said: "It's alright, were not going to hurt you. I just want to know your name. And it's okay if you don't want to tell everything." The boy looked up to the man with a new fire in his eyes and said: "My name is Tsubameko."

Tsubameko's POV:

The last thing I remember is running out of the forest and seeing a big gate, after that it's all blank. The next thing I know when I wake up is that some woman in white is putting a bandage around me. I take a look at my surroundings and see that I'm in a white room with a door and one window. Then I take a good look at the woman she is completely clad in a white outfit and is wearing a white cap with a red cross on it. She has brown hair which is tied in a bun. Then the door opens to reveal a man clad in a white cloak and he's wearing a weird hat with a sign on it that I can't read. Behind him is a man wearing a hitate, this means that he's ninja just like…like that man! I immediately begin to panic and start looking for an exit or a place to hide, but to no avail. I hear the two talk but can't hear them over my racing heart. As I back away from the two men. I make myself a small as I can and I start to calm down a little. Then I hear the old man old man ask in a warm voice: "Hello there, what's your name and where did you come from." I was afraid that if I were to tell where I came from that I would be in trouble so I didn't say anything. A few minutes of silence pass and then the old man breaks the silence. He says: "It's alright, were not going to hurt you. I just want to know your name. And it's okay if you don't want to tell everything." I look at the old man eh sounds sincere and if they were mean people they wouldn't have healed me. I still don't trust them, but decide to be brave like she would like me to be and tell him my name. I say:" My name's Tsubameko."

End POV

The hokage smiles a sincere smile which seems to lighten the mood because the boy suddenly shows a quick smile. Tsubameko then says: "Well I told you my name so why don't you tell me yours and where I am. And I also want my backpack!" The hokage can't help but chuckle at the immediate change of heart, the kid isn't asking he's demanding. "Tsubameko-kun you are now in Hi no Kuni's hidden village, Konaha gakure. And I am the third hokage. And this man behind me is the man who found you, the village gatekeeper. Why don't you give him his backpack?" Izumo give's the kid his backpack and says: "Kazumi Izumo, yorushku." Tsubameko is gaping at the old man: HE's the hokage? He now turns to the gatekeeper takes his backpack and says: "Thanks, Izumo-nichan!" Izumo can't help but smile at the child's antics.

The hokage then turns serious: "Tsubameko-kun, could you please tell us why you were in the forest?" Tsubameko smile immediately disappears and is replaced with a sad and pained look. He shakes his head and says in soft and quivering voice: "I'm sorry..." tears are now leaking out of his eyes. The nurse immediately rushes over and holds him close and says: Shhhhh, it's alright were here for you. You don't have to remember, if you don't want" meanwhile she looks up to the hokage and shakes her head. After some time the boy's sobs start to fade away, the boy has cried himself to sleep. The nurse lays him on the bed and sees his tear streaked face. Everybody in the room looks at the boy with sympathetic eyes. Then the hokage says: Could you bring him to my office once he wakes up?" "Yes sir" the nurse replies.

The next day Tsubameko wakes up again to see the white ceiling of the hospital room.

The nurse walks in just at that moment and says:" Ah, you're awake. Would you like some breakfast Tsubameko-kun?" He nods and walks to the door. They go through the maze of the hospital and arrive at the cantina. He takes a food plate and gets his food. He takes the traditional Japanese breakfast. He finishes his first plate under 5 minutes. After half an hour the kid is full and all the staff there is amazed. Some kid has just finished 7 servings of breakfast. The nurse that accompanies him looks at him with awe. Tsubameko notices and says; "What, I'm hungry" She smiles and says: "Come Tsubameko-kun, let's get you dressed" and they return to his room. He gets dressed and asks: "Where we going nee-chan?" "We are going to the hokage's office because he wants to talk to you about something. Come on let's go." Tusbameko swung his backpack on and went grudgingly with his 'nee-chan' to the hokage's office.

They walked through the town and Tsubameko couldn't help but look around. Konoha was so big! They kept walking and when they stopped he looked up to something that took his breath away. They were standing in front of a big round tower, the hokage tower. Behind it was a big mountain with four faces carved in it. He looked closer and saw the old man's face and exclaimed: Ain't that the old man! The nurse giggled and said: yes it is! This Tubameko-kun is the hokage office and behind it is the hokage monument. Each face is a hokage! "Cool!" exclaimed Tsubameko. They walked on into the building and up to the hokage's office. The nurse knocked and "Come in!" said a familiar voice. They opened the door and saw the third sit behind a desk covered with walls of paperwork. He said: "Good morning. How are you doing Tsubameko-kun?" "Good." He replied. "Well,that good but that not the reason I called you, Tsubameko-kun. I have an offer for you: How do you feel about living in Konaha?"

* * *

**An: **I know, real long! Don't hold back please point out the points i have to improve!

Grtz SK


	3. CH2: A sealed deal

**AN: here is the 2nd chap of LP! I know it is short but i had othe stories running through my head, lik broken Brothers, plz read it if you could! Enjoy this chap! . Oh and if you know the weight of a little bit undeweight 5 yr old kid and the height, could you tell me. I'd rlly appreciate that! ****S.K**

Last Promise

Chapter 3: a sealed deal

In life you have to make choices, lots of them. Some important other over trivial matters, but they all have one thing in common. They are what shapes your life, are the path you take. Now our young hero is Standing at a cross road with many questions, as you can well imagine.

"How do you feel about living in Konaha?" the Hokage said, eyes twinkling.

Tsubameko's eyes widened and he made a most intelligent if loud remark in response to the Hokage's question, "WHAT!" scaring away birds in the immediate area. " Are you joking?" he continued, in a softer tone, disbelief lacing his every word. "No, I'm absolute serious young man. Well?" said the Hokage in a stern, grandfatherly voice. He would have completed the image of one, were it not for the mirth lurking in his eyes.

Tsubameko eyes on the other hand showed a range of emotions too quick to catch, a sign that he was fighting an internal battle.

Tsu's thoughts:

What is he to do? Take up this surprising offer of hospitality or not? But most of all, what does this old man gain from this? Nothing, right..? I mean, I'm not worthy, it's my fault! All! My! Fault! If only I had been braver…. No! That's wrong, _he's_ responsible, and it's _his _fault! That's right, IT IS _HIS _fault not mine! But back to the problem at hand, what to do? What else could he do, go back? Hell no! Travel abroad and search for answers? But to do that would need going back _there_, so that was out too. What was there to gain here though that wasn't attainable elsewhere? And then it him, a way to keep _it_: He could become a ninja!

"Well … I..uhm.. I would like that, if it's alright with you, Sir." Said Tsubameko as official as he could, with trepidation in his eyes. The words he spoke were firm and spoken with conviction, as far as that can go for a 5 year old.

The Hokage smiled and answered, "Rest assured Tsubameko-kun, I was the one who asked was I not? Now, since you have agreed, would you please sign this form?" while handing the young boy the form and a pen. The young boy, with the help of his 'nee-chan' filled out the form in 15 minutes. Tsubameko handed the filled form and pen back to the Third, who read it once again. A questioning expression crossed Sarutobi's face and he stopped reading. He smiles and says: "It seems you forgot to put your last name on the form. Could you please say it so that I can add it?"The look that passed over the boys face was almost unnoticeable, but he was not for naught the third Hokage. It was a pained expression, one of extreme sadness but also…. guilt. "I don't have one." "Ah, I see. Well then it's settled, you are now officially a citizen of the leaf!" said Sarutobi in a joyous voice, lightening up the mood that had entered the room. Not only in the room though, also Tubameko's mood shot back up, like any 5-year old hearing good news. "You will be staying one more night in the hospital and then you will go to the orphanage." "Why can't I go immediately to the Orphanage?" whined Tsubameko while pouting. "You can't yet because everything has to be in order, this takes at least a day." Tsubameko nodded, but was still pouting; he didn't like the hospital at all. It was quite, boring and white. "Well that concludes our meeting. I have another meeting soon so it would be good if you were to go back to the hospital, unless you have any questions left," Tsubameko shook his head, "Alright goodbye for now and have a good day." "Sir, thanks for everything!" said Tsubameko with a smile on his face. He stood grabbed his backpack and followed the nurse out of the Hokage's office.

Sarutobi sighed and turned his attention to the form that lay on his desk:

Name: Tsubameko

Surname:

Age: 5

Date of birth 10/10

Height;...

Weight:...

Date of signing:

He sighed once more and gazed out of the window, thoughts hurteling through his head a breakneck speed. 'Why was there guilt in his eyes? What are you hiding, Tsubameko? Why did I even come up with letting him be a citizen? Because Tsubameko is too much like _him_. I know one thing though, that boy is going to change this place. I know it!


End file.
